Star Wars: Revolution
by subterra59
Summary: Time will tell, a new Player has entered the Clone Wars, a war will face the upcoming Empire. OCharacters are opened for everyone.
1. Prologue

**I do not own star wars, I only have their products thank you!**

**Also my first story so NO FLAMES!**

**-Dream-**

"Captain!" shouted a voice in pain, "Captain where are you?"

Within the catacombs of the ancient ruins, a human being, limping blindly, having bloody bandages around his eyes. He had short black hair, braiding proof of his rank as a padawan, wearing a torn up traditional padawan robes, using his left arm, guiding him through the darkness, as his right, holding a half broken double bladed lightsaber.

He was alone, his friends were either killed or eaten. He stopped, both of his hands are gripped to the now activated green bladed lightsaber with only one working blade emminater, positioning himself in a defensive stance.

A ferocious, screech echoed through the ruins, hearing the stomps coming towards the padawan. A Terentatek, a monstrous abomination, known for its craving for force sensitive beings. The creature tall structure with its many spines from his back, making it more dangerous is his tusks and its claws, placed with powerful venom.

The padawan maybe blind but he can sense in many ways, smell, vibration, hearing, and lastly the force. "Come and get me." He taunted the monster.

It roared, the Terentatek charged at the padawan, hoping to have its decent meal. The padawan jumped, avoiding its venomous claws. He land on the Terentatek's arm and stabbed its arm. The monster screeched in pain, the monster attempted to attack again but miss when the padawan jumped again and this time on the head. He stabbed through its skull, making creature.

Again, and again, stabbing the Terentatek's head, ending the monster. The monster's whole body went limp, it timbered down face forward as the padawan landed safely yet stumbled on the floor due to his blindness.

The padawan walked away from the dead corpse, his ears twitched hearing the cracks from the ceiling, loaded with about to be fallen stalactites. 'Oh FRAK!' He ran as the stalactites started to fall, nearly hitting the padawan, embedding themselves to the floor.

The floor started to break, crumbling the next floor only to see pure darkness. The padawan kept running, running away from the dark level, hoping to have enough ground to safety. The floor became debris, he hopped on what ever is left of the floor.

His free hand grabbed the ledge, he tried to pull himself up but failed to have his other arm limping, still gripping the lightsaber, he knows what happened, the venom from the Terentatek.

Feeling the venom coursing through his veins, his grip slowly losing feeling due to the poison from the monster. He looked up for his vision to see nothing but the force, a Togruta phantom of the force.

A tear started to fall through the bandages from his eyes, "I'm sorry Ahsoka." He let go, falling to the darkness.

**-Dream End-**

Ahsoka Tano shot up from her bed, gasping for air, sweet poured from her skin, and tears fallen through her eyes down to her cheeks. Her eyes ventured off to a wooden training post. It had three arms as a stick leg stuck out in the middle. She then laid back looking at a picture from her nightstand.

The picture had shown two beings. A human with shagged black hair, braided to be a padawan, as other is the Togruta herself, only younger. They were happy, they formed an attachment, and they were in love. The photo was taken five years ago, the day to be padawans, the day she was forced to forget, the day he never stopped loving.

Written in the is "Together forever, to never be alone"

'Ti'ian,' she cried within her thought, 'where are you!'

**I hope you like it, please review if it's good, if you like it, cheer for me to write more, if not I'll ignore you. So CLICK THE REVIEW!**


	2. Friends

**I do not own Star Wars, only they're products so BACK OFF!**

The rain poured down over Coruscant, home of the Galactic Republic, home to the Jedi. The rain seemed to never stop, over the Jedi Temple. A simple yet beautiful Togruta Padawan in her room, she sat on her bed, hugging her legs trying to find comfort, for her found yet lost lover. Her name is Ahsoka Tano, a twenty years old a young yet beautiful female.

She stared at the rain, thoughts rain through her mind. Who is Ti'ian, why did she love him so, why did she forget her true loved one, why did he disappear? She could remember the day they first met.

**-Flashback-7 years, 9 months, 29 days-**

Within Coruscant, the Jedi temple, drafting younglings because of their force-sensitive powers. Young creatures from different star systems, many have a great life to live on, but there are those who have a dark past, making a darker path.

With in the training room, full of fourteen to fifteen years, being supervised by a two male Besalisk Jedi, one of them has four lightsabers, two strapped to belt as two strapped to his strap jacket, as the other has two double-bladed lightsabers, collapsible hilts, strapped to his belt. Jedi Knight Nexo Krell, and Pong Krell. Brothers and both never get along. Groups were split to their assigned teachers.

"We're wasting time with these weaklings," Pong said with his upper arms crossed as his lower arms are behind.

"Patience brother," Nexo said. "You remember the time we were like this before,"

"Yes but I'm the top student," Pong said with pride. "Like my student over their, he's practically going padawan soon."

Nexo looked to his brothers group. Seeing a male Togruta, fighting against a female Togruta, yet she seemed to be losing. He sees the sight of her, being abused.

"Maybe, but you should give Jarlo a new partner."

"How about not," Pong rejected. "Jedi need to be strong."

Nexo confronted to his brother. "They are not machines, they are living beings!"

"They should know the best to be stronger!"

The brothers could continue, but stopped to see all the younglings looking at their teachers.

"Master Pongs," said a Zabrak youngling about fourteen. He has short brown hair, sky blue eyes. "What seemed to be the problem?"

Nexo looked down at the child. "My brother and I seemed to be having a disagreement."

"Of what sir?" Said an arrogant voice from the male Togruta, walking away from the female, now kneeling down clutching her stomach, she was being supported by a short black haired human with brown eyes.

Nexo eyes wondered to the hurt student fell into unconscious, the boy lifted her up into his arms. He smiled the fact to see such compassion.

"Are you listening Nexo!"

Bringing back to his brother, with an idea lit above his cranium, "Ti'ian,"

The padawan carrying the injured Togruta turned to his master, "Yes Master?"

"Drop by to the training room tomorrow," Nexo said, with glee to prove to his brother.

"Yes master," Ti'ian responded hearing a moan from Ahsoka in his arms, "but may I take Ahsoka to the infirmary first master?"

Giving him a gentle nod Ti'ian carried Ahsoka to the infirmary. Pong along with the male Togruta, disgusted seeing the sight of compassion.

"Where are you getting at brother?"

Nexo smirked at his brother. "How about a bet."

Pong responds with confusion. "A bet?"

"If Ti'ian can beat your _best _student, you are to resigned from being a youngling trainer."

Pong stroked his gloated neck. "And if he _loses_."

The temple schedule bell rang for the younglings to their next class. Nexo crossed his upper arms as his lower arms are behind his back, walking out of the training room. "We'll see."

**-OOOOO-**

Ti'ian felt uncomfortable in two ways, gaining the stares for carrying Ahsoka, and he himself carrying her. He walked into the infirmary, lucky or not to see Jedi Master Luminara Unduli.

"What can I be of service youngling?" she said calmly, staring at his position.

"My friend here took a real beating during sparring," he said trying to stay calm from being embarrassed. "Can you help her?"

Luminara nodded patting on one of the beds. "Set her down here gently and I'll take a look at her."

Ti'ian laid down Ahsoka gently on the bed, he couldn't stop staring at Ahsoka's beauty. He shook his head as Luminara closed her eyes, waving a hand from head to toe, using the force to find the damage.

"She seemed to have a broken rib, nothing I can't fix," she said, lifting Ahsoka's shirt. Ti'ian immediately turns around for privacy. She then placed in pain relief cream on to her ribs, receiving a relieving moan from Ahsoka. Using the force, she fixed the younglings rib with no problem. "She will be resting by the mean time, you should go now young one."

She waited for an answer, she turned to the boy, soundly asleep with his arms crossed and his head tilted. She looked at the clock that three hours had past by. "Oh how time flies doesn't it," she whispered to herself, placing a blanket over the boy without disturbing him. 'Such a young one with a huge heart,' kissed his forehead, she tiptoed out of the infirmary as she turned the lights off.

**-OOOOO-**

Nexo Krell walked to the infirmary to check on the younglings. He wanted to see if Ti'ian is still available for a little talk. The Jedi knight was about to enter only to see Jedi master Luminara walking out quietly.

"How are the younglings?" Nexo said for his concern making her jump by surprise.

"Ahsoka is just recovering a broken rib," Luminara said.

"As of Ti'ian?"

"Just zoned out," she said. "Not to worry the younglings will be fine."

The two Jedi walked beside each other through the Jedi halls.

"You seemed to be fawned to the youngling." Luminara exclaimed.

Nexo looked at Luminara with a confused look. "Excuse me?"

"The boy," Luminara stated. "Are you thinking of making him a Padawan?"

Nexo's right hand rapped his chin as his left arm went behind his back with his lower arms. "I never thought of it, the boy has passion, skill, and very observant, but he is too young."

"Maybe a year or two you'll be his master?"

"I…Guess."

Silence grew between them, they come across a bench facing to a window, revealing the night sky full of moving lights. Luminara sat down at one side, patting the empty spot for Nexo to sit. He would refuse but accepted it.

Luminara decided to break the ice. "Why were you looking for him anyway?"

Nexo shrugged at the question turning his head to the master. "My brother and I had a disagreement, Ahsoka took a beeting from Jarlo."

"The Togruta boy in your class?" she exclaimed

"My brother's side," he corrected. "Ahsoka didn't stand a chance against him, we argued, I took matter at hand of a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yes, if Ti'ian wins, Pong will resign from being a teacher for the younglings,"

"If he loses?"

Nexo got up and walked beck to the infirmary. "We'll see."

They heard a squeal from the infirmary, the two Jedi ran to it as fast as they can. Nexo pulled out his lightsabers, the right blade is blue and the left blade is green, for his lower arms as his upper lightsabers are deactivated. Master Luminara now armed with her green saber.

They turn the corner to see two dark figures fighting each other. One figure appeared to be human, as the other is a larger form of close as a human.

Nexo used the force to push the larger figure to the wall, leaving the smaller figure to lean on the other wall. Luminara hit the lights to see the figure on the wall is a bounty hunter, and the other was none other than Ti'in, clutching his left arm to be stabbed by a knife. Luminara deactivated her lightsaber to check on Ti'ian.

Nexo pulled the bounty hunter to his knees, his lightsaber has near his neck, making the bounty hunter in fear. "Who sent you?" he said with anger.

The bounty hunter looked into his eye, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

But was interrupted by Nexo gripping his neck with his upper arms, "Who. Sent. You!"

"I don't know, I don't know how I got here, that's all!"

"WHO?"

"I said I don't know, I was drinking with my friend, later I saw a black figure, and the next thing I know I'm here, don't kill me please I have a family!" He begged.

Nexo looked into the bounty hunter's eyes. 'He tells the truth,' he let go of him, just in time for the other jedi to come in. "Take this man back to his home, we'll investigate this in another time." They took him away as he ventured to the injured youngling.

"No" he said clutching in the pain, struggling to get up. "Is…Ahsoka ok?"

Luminara helped him up to his feet, walking him to the infirmary. As they enter, they see Ahsoka curled up in a ball on her bed, peeking to find the youngling injured. "She's alright, just in shock." She said making him sit on the bed by Ahsoka, still in shock. She then started healing the youngling's arm, leaving a scared mark. "I'm sorry if this isn't enough young one."

Ti'ian lifts his left arm. "It's alright master," he said smiling, and flexing it more. "You did what you can, but more importantly Ahsoka is alright."

Nexo smiled, he walked to Ti'ian as Luminara walked to Ahsoka to find any injuries, he placed a hand on Ti'ians right shoulder. "You were very brave boy."

"I'm only trying to protect my friends," he said.

"As Ahsoka?"

"I…don't know." He said looking at Ahsoka, "I had a vision that this will happen, I didn't think this would really happen?"

He chuckled and patted his back. "The force has many ways, it is also a life saver, whether it's your future, or your fate." He said looking at Ahsoka.

**-OOOOO-**

"Are you sure about this?" Nexo said in concern.

"Yes for the last time," Ti'ian said, with his training lightsaber strapped to his waist. "I'm not going to have a four armed wacko destroying the class giving them a bruising, no offence."

"None taken, but not the point, Jarlo is skilled, he'll cream you."

"Yeah, but he hasn't met me hasn't he?"

They entered the training room. There sitting are a dozen teen younglings, Ahsoka is there supported with Luminara. Standing in the ring is the Jarlo and Pong Krell. The jedi knight walked out of the ring, leaving the youngling to pull out his training lightsaber.

"I wish you good luck," Nexo said.

Ti'ian walked to the ring, his lightsaber now in his right hand. Jarlo activated his lightsaber, emanating blue blade, as Ti'ian's green saber is now active.

Tension struck the whole room, the younglings were looking closely for who to strike first. A bead of sweat dripped from one of their faces, splashed to the floor. Jarlo struck first. Ti'ian saw it coming, he blocked it easily as he countered. Lights clashed heavily each other. Ti'ian is being pushed back as Jarlo took this opportunity to advance at him.

'He mastered the Shii-Cho form,' he thought blocking the attacks, 'but he seemed to be more of an over confident man,'

Nexo looked tense watching the younglings brawl. 'What are you planning Ti'ian?'

Jarlo attempt to slice low, only to miss to find Ti'ian, rolling in the air with his lightsaber sticking out, Jarlo leaned back. The blades pass by, nearly inches away from each other. Ti'ian landed, just in time to block his left.

'This isn't the Shii-Cho form,' Jarlo thought in confuse, parrying the unknown acrobatic attacks. 'Neither is Ataru?'

Luminara, Ahsoka, and the Krell brother were as shocked seeing the attacks.

'By the force!'

'Look at him go!'

'Those aren't the Jedi forms!'

'He won't win with just flips and jumps.'

Jarlo kicked Ti'ian's stomach to the ground. Jarlo attempt to stab him to the ground, but missed when Ti'ian rolled back, Jarlo slashed down. Ti'ian used his left arm and both his legs for support, blocking the lightsaber with his own. He slashed again, again blocked with both hands on the lightsaber in kneeling. Ti'ian spun and got up standing with his back turn, giving Jarlo an irresistible opening to strike to the head, only to be blocked. Ti'ian used this opportunity to jump and kick Jarlo with both his legs, pushing him back to the other side of the ring. Ti'ian spun to his opponent showing right side, with his legs spread and knees bent, both his hands on his saber.

This made Nexo impressed. 'Expect the unexpected, what other surprises does this one have?'

Jarlo dashed forward as he struck down, Ti'ian blocked it. Jarlo has trouble parrying with Ti'ian's unfamiliar style. The blades were pushed away, giving Ti'ian a chance to round house kick to the head, but miss, Jarlo struck, Ti'ian jumped. Ti'ian blocks the attack, using both his legs to kick Jarlo's face. Jarlo flew from the impact, sending him out of the ring unconscious.

The whole room went silent, eyes were widened, and the Jedi are now in awe. Silence was broken when they heard clapping. All eyes wondered, Jarlo woke up just in time, to see grand master Yoda, standing at the entrance.

"Impress, I am," he said. "Come forward, young one," Ti'ian walked forward. "Seven forms the Jedi know, improvise we must. Dismiss."

Everyone in the room had left. Ahsoka was the last to leave with the help of Luminara, and Ti'ian. Ti'ian walked by her as he helped her too.

"Ti'ian?" Ahsoka spoke.

Ti'ian turned to her. "Yeah?"

"I…was wondering if you could… I don't know," Ahsoka said. "Teach me?"

"Yeah," Ti'ian looked into her eyes and smiled. "Just when you recover, I promise."

**-Normal time-**

She'd learned almost everything from him, she looked at the wooden training post. She cried even more, missing him.

**-Korriban-**

Within the scorching desert of the origins of the Sith home world. Echoes of wood being hit through the quiet desert world, coming from the ancient abandoned ruins of the Sith. The echoes of wood still sounded through the ancient temple. In the temple in the masters room is a black figure, constantly hitting a wooden training post, a replica of the original as Ahsoka's.

The black figure stop, both his hands are placed on the two arms of the training post. Sadness filled the figures body through force.

'Ahsoka.'

**My first chapter, hope you like it. I hope you like my fight scene. And Merry Christmas!  
><strong>


	3. A night to forget

**I do not own Star Wars, I only bought their products, thank you!**

**- Korriban-**

His face is covered with a black mask. The visor is cages with three bars lined across. His full armored of the Sith proved of a Sith lord.

How long has it been since his departure of the Jedi order? How long has it been since he arrived in this cursed planet. How long has it been since he'd seen Ahsoka's lovely face. Oh how he missed her so.

**-6 years, 9 months, 20 days-**

Ahsoka"s training progress went very well, ten years worth of training turned to a year. Ti'ina was surprised by the progress she made. He taught her almost every thing yet she had grown to become a Jedi, almost a year till they become Padawan.

**-Dream-**

Blaster bolts were launched from the corridors of the Jedi Temple. Screams of anguish, came from the Jedi, running away or being killed. There were clones, clones killing the Jedi, leading them is Anakin Skywalker.

**-Dream End-**

"Dude, wake up!"

Ti'ian woke up, sweat was dropping from his body with his lungs gasping for air. "Where, who, when?" he said for an explanation.

"In the Jedi Temple, It's me Traux your brother and it's about twelve forty-five."

The brother is named Traux Vindi. He is human male, a bit taller and a year younger than Ti'ian. He has short brown hair, blue eyes, and scars ran through his left cheek. He wore hand made heavy armor made of Mandalorian and clone armors. He has a braid, slunked over his right shoulder, proving of him being a Padawan.

"Oh frak!" I got off of bed and started to get dress in a blink of an eye. "I was suppose to meet up with Ahsoka half an hour ago!"

"The Togruta girl you've been training for the year?" he said looking at his brother confusingly.

"Yep that's her." He said fully dressed. He'd grown a few inches, his hair is a bit shagged. He looked at his reflection to see his brown eyes, and fixing his hair.

Traux looked at his brother in confuse popping an evil idea of his. "Oh I see," he smiled deviously. "It's the anniversary of the time you asked her out."

Ti'ian snapped his head to his brother. "Now you say what?"

"You herd me, you like her?"

Ti'ian's face started to go red, "No I don't, you're crazy."

He then pulled out a triangular prism device, it was a Sith holocron. He held it as if he was Shakespeare "And I quote _"I won't train anyone or any who of my abilities, for life."_ Does that sound familiar?"

Ti'ian tried to make a comeback only to interrupted, "Face it, you like this girl."

"No I don't" he said grabbing the sith holocron from Traux, "And give me that, you want the whole Jedi Temple to have our heads, your lucky the Jedi Council knows about us."

"Yeah," Traux said.

"By the way how's Korriban?"

Traux just crossed his arms. "Nothing but sand, rocks, and broken down Sith Temple."

Ti'ian sighed and looked back to his brother. "Boy do you need me more than ever."

"Well not right now, you have a date."

"It's not a _date_!"

"Then what is this?" pulling out a small rectangular present.

Ti'ian checked his pockets, he looked back to his devious brother. "I'm going to give you to the count to three if you don't give that back."

"Nope."

"One." Traux took a step back.

"Two." Ti'ian ready to tackle.

"THREE!" He tackled his brother tried to get the present back. They both wrestle through the room.

"Give me that back!"

"Not unless you confess."

"Just give me that thing!"

"NEVER!"

"Why won't you just _DIE_!"

"Because I'm _HUMAN_!"

"Well so am I!"

The fight ended when Ti'ian head butted his brother's head, knocking him out. He then got the present and stuffed it in his pocket. Walking out of his room, he sees everyone living in the boy's dorm looking at him. "What?" They returned to their own business.

Ti'ian looked at his wrist watch. "Oh frak I'm late!"

He then arrived at the training room, He sees Ahsoka, meditating with her legs crossed inn the middle of the training room. He rolled his eyes and walked forward.

Ahsoka opened her eyes, she grabbed her lightsaber in a reverse grip, she jumped backwards towards him wit her now activated. Ti'ian quickly activated his, both green sabers were locked. Ti'ian pushed her back, following her with an upward slash, Ahsoka blocked the attack. The two soon to be Padawans blocked and parried, the two locked blades, eye-to-eye. They pushed each other back.

"Your late." She said putting away her lightsaber.

"I know I had a brother problem."

She rolled her eyes and looked back at him. "Say no more, you told me about him." She said. "Why did you tell me to come here?"

Ti'ian chuckled a bit. "Don't you remember, today's the day that I started training you, remember?"

She scratched her montrals, her brain started to process, until her eyes widened, "It's _today_?"

Giving her a nod, she felt guilt pulling her down. Ti'ian placed a hand on her shoulder, lifting her spirits up. "Hey don't worry about it, it's not a big deal." Her eyes then looked into his. "Tell you what, why not we go out to Dex's Diner, my treat."

"Like a _date_?" she said. "But we're Jedi, we're not supposed to have attachments "

"It's not a date." He said calmly. "We're just to friends who're having a meal together."

She thought for a moment and gave him a smile. "Sure."

**-One hour later-**

Ti'ian stands in docking bay in the Jedi Temple. He wore dark blue pants, brown combat boats, and a gray hooded jacket. 'What's taking her so long?' He thought.

"Ahem."

He turned around, his eyes widened to see Ahsoka, she wore a red shirt, imprinted was an yellow Akul, she also wore light pants and white sneakers.

His looked at her head to toe, blush blood started to flow through his cheeks. "Ahsoka you look…um, stunning."

Her lekkus darkened. "Thank you." She said as she walked by his side to Dex's Diner.

They walked to a white and red speeder. Ti'ian took out a device, he press a button activating the speeder.

"You own a speeder"

"Amazing how much free time you have in your hand."

"Wait, won't the masters suspect us missing?"

"Oh don't worry, Master Nexo Krell got us covered."

All Ahsoka can do now is just look at her friend confusingly.

**-OOOOO-**

Ti'ian drove to Dex's Diner. Ahsoka was surprised by Ti'ian's good driving. They both walked in being confronted with a droid waitress

"What can I get you honey?" It said.

"A table for two please." He said.

The mechanical waitress led the two to a table by the windows.

"Little Ti!" shouted a voice. Ti'ian looked at the window to the kitchen to see a Besalisk.

"Hello Dex."

"Settle down, I'll be right there."

The droid waitress arrived to the younglings. "Can I get you anything for you to drink?"

"I'll take a Diet Fizzyglug please." Ti'ian ordered.

"Better make that two." Ahsoka said, receiving a confused look from Ti'ian.

The droid waitress left, arriving is Dex himself out of the kitchen. "Little Ti." He said pulling a chair. "How've you been little Ti?" He said petting his hair with his upper arm.

"Little Ti?" Ahsoka giggled.

Dex laughed and looked at her. "Yeah sure, he snuck out of class, following Obi-wan here for a decent meal."

"Really?" she said looking at him.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "Guilty."

"So are you two on a _date_ or something?" Dex said.

The younglings started to blush deep red. "No, no, no, were just friends having a good meal, right?" Ahsoka answered quickly.

Ti'ian nodded quickly. "Right, we're just two friends just going out to eat."

Dex stared at the two. "Sure, just _friends_," he said as he walked off with a grin.

The waitress bot brought their drinks.

"So that's why you snuck off during history class huh?" Ahsoka said.

"It was the old republic, I read the entire novel already and all the archives." he said drinking his soda. "It was interesting to read it, but it's boring if the teach answers it for you."

The robot waitress then brought in two plates of nerf stakes, and two Namana cream pies.

"We didn't order anything yet?" Ti'ian said in confuse.

"Complements from the chef, he said it's on the house." It said and left.

Ahsoka started digging in her steak as Ti'ian looked through the window to the kitchen, Dex gave a wink to his little human buddy.

**-One hour later-**

"I have to admit, that was pretty much the best lunch I had." She said patting he stomach in Ti'ian's speeder.

Ti'ian chuckled "Yep, Dex can make almost anything good."

"_Almost_?"

"If Dex adds me into his menu." He laughed, Ahsoka just looked confused.

Ti'ian drove back to the Jedi Temple, as he landed, Ahsoka dozed out during the ride.

"Ahsoka," he said as he shook her a bit. "Ahsoka we're here."

Her eyes opened to his, they stared at each other like time had stopped. Their faces started to close in inch by inch with their lips so close.

"Ahem." They jumped away from each other to see Nexo Krell. The younglings tried to come up with and answer. "Not a word, just go."

With that, the younglings scrambled out of the hanger leaving a smiling Besalisk shutting off the speeder.

**-OOOOO-**

Night had come over Coruscant, yet the night is so young. A party is put on in the Temple for the start of the clone wars. It was rare for the Jedi order to throw a party, very rare. Everyone in the Jedi Temple is wearing suits and dresses, even Ti'ian and Traux were invited.

Ti'ian looked himself in the mirror, he wears a black suit with a green dress shirt with a matching green strip tie. "I can't believe you talk me into going to a party." He said fixing his collar.

Traux stand by his side looking at his own reflection, wearing a black tuxedo with a gray dress shirt with a matching gray bow tie. "It can't be that bad," He said trying to get his brother to go. "Besides, maybe Ahsoka is going as well." He teased, watching his brother's face reddened.

**-OOOOO-**

"I'm not going." Ahsoka muffled, laying face down on her bed with her pillow up on her face.

Shaak Ti shook her head as she is wearing a light green silk dress, her hands are in her hips looking at the youngling with disbelief. "Oh yes you are young lady, your going in their and that's _FINAL_!" Shaak Ti pulled Ahsoka by the ankles, pulling her with all her might, but Ahsoka grabbed the bed railings trying to stay in bed. "You're GOING!"

"NO!" Ahsoka grunted, pulling her self to the bed.

"If you don't go then you won't be having your Akul tooth head-dress, _ever_."

Ahsoka's eye's widened and let go of the railing with Shaak Ti letting go of her legs.

"You wouldn't." she said.

"Oh I would." The Jedi Knight said, walking to Ahsoka's closet finding something very intresting. She pulled out a coat hanger with a blue top with a neck and shoulder strap, it also have blue sleeve belts, as a blue long skirt, in her other hand are matching it with strap sandals.

"There is no way I'm going to wear _that_."

"Then why is it here?" Shaak Ti said with concern.

Ahsoka tried to come up with an answer but was interrupted when the older Togruta tackled her.

**-OOOOO-**

The party in the Jedi Temple was more of a ball when Jedi started dancing the like a royal ball is opened. Ti'ian is just at the entrance with Traux by his side.

"I can't do this." He said turning his back.

Traux place a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Don't be so negative," he said with confidence. "Why are you just walking away?"

"I don't do parties," he said shaking off his brother and walked back to his. "See you when you get back."

Traux's right eye twitch, he pulled out his communicator out. "This is **Omega** to **Delta** do you copy. Target has left the building, _over_."

"Copy that, I see the target." Said the through the communicator was a voice from Luminara Unduli. "Shall I proceed?"

"Affirmative." He said.

"Shall I use extreme measures **Omega**?"

He took a moment to think. "If he says no, you may proceed."

**-OOOOO-**

"What is he thinking, me in a party with Ahsoka." He said to himself. "We're Jedi, we can't have attachments yet I love her so much I wish I could." He stopped himself before saying-.

"Marry her?" He jumped, pulling out a revolver like blaster pistol from his jacket, pointing at Luminara, dressed in a black slim dress with her black hair down without her dress hat, scaring her too with her arms raised to the air. "Don't shoot, I'm an innocent!"

"Oh sorry." He said putting the blaster pistol back in his jacket. "What are you doing here mom?"

Ever since he was attacked by a bounty hunter from last year, she became more motherly to Ti'ian, recently making him to have the urge to call a Jedi council member "mom".

"I was on my way to the party until I heard _every_ word you just said," She said crossing her arm. "Shouldn't _you _be in there too?"

Ti'ian shook his head. "I'm not a big fan of parties," he said scratching his head.

"And let Ahsoka go in their alone?" she said raising her eye brow at him.

'Oh no.' he thought to himself with grief.

"You took her out to have a good time today and you're just going to leave her there all alone." She said, placing her left back hand on her for head with a dramatic pose. "I can't believe you, she'll probably hate you and go to Jarlo!"

The name Jarlo Made his mind tick and was set to autopilot. "What do I have to do?" She held out her left fist as her right hand pulled a blind fold out of her fist. "Why do you have a blind fold?"

"Why do you have a blaster pistol?"

"You may proceed." She started wrapping the fold around his eyes and pushing him somewhere.

"One more Thing?" she said pushing him from behind.

"Yeah mom?"

"Why do you have a blaster pistol?" she said curiously.

"You can't be off guard at all times," he said. "I don't want to happen like last year."

**-OOOOO-**

"Where am I going exactly?" she said being pushed by Shaak Ti.

"To the party of course." She said.

"Really, cause I don't her any-." She was interrupted when she was pushed forward, slamming into someone. She took off her blind fold to see Ti'ian, also taking off his. They look around to be surrounded in a meditation garden. They then looked eye to eye with their faces so close.

"Hey." Ahsoka said, looking into his brown eyes.

His mind went swimming among her blue eyes. "Hey."

**-OOOOO-**

"You were right," Luminara said hiding behind the bushes with Shaak Ti. "The garden is the last place to be caught by younglings."

Shaak Ti hushed her friend. "You want them to know we're here." She said pulling out a stereo. "Lights," A dim spot light illuminated to Ti'ian and Ahsoka, manned by a droid. "Music," she pressed the stereo, releasing soothing music. "Dance."

**-OOOOO-**

They both looked at each other confusingly. Ti'ian took a step back and offered his hand. "Would you…um…like to have this dance?" he said nervously.

"Um…sure." She said taking his hand as her other hand is placed on his shoulder, and Ti'ians other hand is placed on her hip. They started to circle with each other, following the rhythm.

**-OOOOO-**

Shaak Ti and Luminara were in tears of the sights of two younglings turn to be forbidden love from the code.

"My baby boy is growing up." Luminara said, blowing her nose as she pulled out a handkerchief out off her fist.

"Oh my baby girl." Shaak Ti said as she pulled the handkerchief out of Luminaras fist.

**-OOOOO-**

The music ended as they stop. The younglings walked near a pond and sat a bench.

Ti'ian pulled out a small rectangular present from his jacket. "Ahsoka," he said. "Do you remember the time Master Ti took me to Shili?" She nodded. "I had a run in with an Akul, well, happy anniversary."

He handed her the present. She opened it to see an Akul tooth head-dress. Her eyes started to watered as he look back at him. "Ti'ian I don't know what to say."

He smiled and took the head-dress out of the box. "Close your eyes for me." She did as she was told. She felt her montrals being touched yet being placed. "Now open."

She opened her eyes as she look at her own reflection. The Akul tooth head-dress is placed with her montrals. "It's beautiful." She said. "But I didn't get you anything."

"You don't have to," he said looking at her eyes with a smile. "I'm just a friend to give you your head-dress."

She smiled too as she stood up, pulling his hand to stand with her. "Now I want you to close you eyes."

He did as he was told. Ahsoka's arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him to her as their lips crash together. Ti'ian didn't pull back, his arms wrapped around her waist. Time had stopped as if they were forgotten and to their own little world. They pulled away from their never ending kiss for air with their foreheads touched each other.

"I love you." She said, never caring for the Jedi Order.

"I love you too." He said, pulling her for another never ending kiss.

**-Korriban-Normal time-**

"Master?" said a voice.

He turned around to see a younger female Togruta about three years younger than him. "Yes Anisa."

"An agent from Coruscant said their ready."

"Proceed as plan." He said putting on his black cloak. "Ready the ship."

"My Lord?" she questioned

"We're coing to Coruscant."

**-Coruscant-**

Ahsoka felt more depressed, forgetting her unforgettable night. How could she forget, why did she even forget.

**Thank you for reading my readers and friends. **


	4. Judgment Day Part 1

**I do not own star wars. I only buy their products**

It has been three hours in lightspeed, eight ships are on course to Coruscant. Four looked to be _Nebula_ class star destroyers as the other four looked to be an _Aggressor_ class star destroyer. Leading is a Flag ship _Aggressor_ class star destroyer called the _X-Caliber_.

"It won't be long my Lord," said the captain bowing to the Dark Lord. "We'll be reaching our destination in twenty minutes."

"That'll do captain." The Dark Lord said through his mask.

A hologram has been projected in front of his is a human figure. He wore leather like clothing with a hood shadowing his face, and rifle is strapped over his back. He gave a bow to the Lord and looked in his eyes. "My lord, we've managed to rescue Mace Windu," he said. "But they failed to execute Darth Sidious."

The Dark Lord wrapped his chin with his fingers. "Ready the men, we won't be there in twenty minutes."

"Yes sir, we'll hold them off as long as we can." The hologram is turned off as the Dark Lord walked out of the bridge.

He turned to his apprentice "Anisa." He said.

"Yes my Lord?" the Togruta said, her facial marks are similar to Ahsoka, but the difference is she's younger, a bit bulkier, as her forehead is black Sith marking and amber eyes. She wore a traditional Sith black garments with a hood over her montrals, shadowing her face, as her lightsaber staff (double bladed lightsaber) is strapped to her left side of the belt.

"To the war room with me." He said. Anisa did as she was told and walked by his side.

As they entered, one of the men had stepped forward saluting him with respect. "My lord we're receiving multiple messages from all of our retrieval teams, they're ready at your command."

"Good." The Dark Lord crossed his arms. "Unleash operation Revolution."

"At once my lord." He said as he returned to his duties.

**-5 years, 1 month, 20 days ago-**

"You can't be serious." Ti'ian said. He is in the Jedi council with Jedi Knight Nexo Krell by his side. "You're just going to take Ahsoka's memories?"

"It must be done." Mace Windu said, back in his chair. "You're the only one here who knows the knowledge of the Sith."

Ti'ian clutched his fist. "And to make her look like I don't exist?" he said.

"Attachment, you two have made." Yoda said. "The dark side flows around, grasping one of you, it will."

Ti'ian loosens his grip and anger. The Grand Master is right, the dark side is growing, and neither he nor Ahsoka didn't feel it coming, if one of them is taken to the dark side, what would they do.

"Alright," Ti'ian said with his head down. "When will she _forget_?"

"It will be done tonight." Master Koon Plo said.

**-Ten days later-**

"You ready?" Traux said to his brother.

"Almost." He said packing the last Sith Holocron in his duffle bag from his desk as he strapped a lightsaber staff (double bladed lightsaber) to his belt. "Now I'm ready."

They both left the room and walked to the outside. "You gonna miss this place?" Traix said.

"Nah," Ti'ian responded as if he didn't care. "It's not healthy to miss this place too much."

As they walked around the corner, a young Togruta just ran at him, both tumbled to the ground.

"Ow." Ti'ian said in pain.

"Ok I didn't see that coming." Traux said groggily.

"Are you alright?" said a third person

Ti'ian looks at the third person and in shock to see Ahsoka. He wished to hug her but she would probably forgotten him. He stood up "Sorry about that." He said offering his hand to her.

"It's alright," she said taking his hand and looked at him. "Do I know you?"

If only he said yes, but all I did was shook his head. "No," he said as he looked at his wrist watch. "Sorry, I wish to stay and but we're in a hurry for a mission."

"Oh, well I got to go, see you next time." She said disappointed as she ran off.

Traux stood by his side and continued to walk. "Why didn't you go back to her?" Ti'ian remained silence. "It's the council, isn't it?"

Giving him a nod, the exited the Temple and walked to the gunship with Jedi knight Nexo Krell.

**-Normal time-**

Anisa started to worry why her master just zoned out. "Master?" she said as she waved her hand in front of his covered eyes.

"Huh, what?" he said confusingly.

"We're almost out of lightspeed."

He as he ran back to the bridge with his apprentice behind him. "Prepare to fire the Armageddon Cannons!"

**-20 minutes ago-**

Clones of the 501st Legion march to the Jedi Temple armed and ready to massacre the Jedi Order, leading them is none other than a fallen Jedi, Anakin Skywalker or known as Darth Vader. Order 66 has been released. The Legion clones march in the entrance, a handful of Jedi and Padawans activated their lightsabers, ready to die for the right cause. Anakin activating his lightsaber with the front lines of the clones aimed their rifles at the Jedi.

Anakin looks at the Jedi with his dark amber eyes. Jedi and Padawans all stared at him of disbelief and betrayed. His eyes wandered as he raised his hand, signaling the clones to kill, until he sees one looking at the entrance with awe. He turned around to see not one, not two, but four large NR2 gully jumpers crashing through the walls of the Jedi Temple, slamming the floors of the Great Hall, crushing through columns as the Imperial clones were being run over by the crashing shuttles. The shuttles don't look as if they're. Anakin force jump over one of them and ran back with the Imperial clone legion. Jedi and Padawans took a few steps back, seeing as the shuttles started to slow down, coming to a stop.

'What on Coruscant?' Anakin thought looking at the shuttles.

The doors of the shuttles opened, one figure walked out of one of the shuttles, landed on solid ground. It was a masked Sith. Jedi pointed their sabers at him. The Sith raised his hand and clutched it to a fist, signaling more people coming out of the shuttles. Many of them wore black and red armor, the helmets have goggle like visors, carrying assault rifles with blot magazines in the stock behind the handle and trigger. A few carried heavy blaster guns and some have rifles. Some of them wore Sith garments, carrying lightsaber pikes, duel lightsabers, and lightsaber staffs.

The Siths activated their crimson red blades, making the Jedi be feared, but instead. The Sith charged at the Legion clone army, along with the unknown black armored troopers, firing red bolts.

This made the Jedi seemed confused as Oppo Rancisis slithered through the Jedi lines, seeing the unbelievable with his own eyes. "I don't believe it," he said as his lower arms hand rubbed his left eye. "The Sith had come to aid us all?"

One of the black troopers confronted with Oppo. "Are you the Jedi Master in charge of the Temple?" he said with a hurry voice.

"Yes, but only temporarily." Oppo said still confuse.

"My mission is to tell you to evacuate everyone in the Jedi Temple." He said, making the Jedi even more confuse. "Ships will be coming in about fifteen minutes."

Oppo nodded. "But we have no ships."

"My master is aware of that, I already sent in gunships incase this happens. Reinforcements are already in them."

Oppo nodded and turned to the Jedi. "Padawans, warn the others to evacuate, Jedi Knights with me."

Padawans scrambled within the temple to deliver the news as the Jedi Knights joined the Sith to battle for the first time.

**-OOOOO-**

In the girl's dormitory hall, girls trying to evacuate as a holes are blasted through from the outside revealing a D5-Mantis modified to be a gunship, backing up through the hole until it reached solid floor. The rear doors open, releasing black and red armored troopers, running to support the main entrance. One person came out waving his hand to the girls. "Anyone wants to lives get in!" They did as they were told, getting in the ships. Ahsoka Tano slipped through as she made her way to the Great Hall

**-OOOOO-**

Traux Vindi slipped through the evacuating boys in the boy's dormitory. As he made his way to the exit, he found Ahsoka running along with him, but she picked up the pace, leaving Traux in the dust.

**-OOOOO-**

"Where are you going?" Traux said following Ahsoka to the main entrance. He wore gray heavy armor from shoulder to two. Both of them have been promoted to Jedi Knights.

"We're Jedi Knights." She said as she grabbed her lightsaber and shoto in her reverse grip from her belt. Her montral horns have grown as her headtails grown to her mid-chest "We're supposed to be supporting them in the Great Hall."

"I've been knighted last month and you've been knighted for a week." He said his own lightsaber that has four prongs at the blade emitter released a gray blade.

"It doesn't mean we're not fighting."

As they entered the Great Hall, a Jedi was flown by them, laying there motionless. Both of them jumped on the crashed shuttles to be surprised. Sith, helping the Jedi, black troopers shot down a large number of Imperial clones as they bottle-necked them by the entrance doors, leaving the lightsaber users deflecting and slicing down the front line clones.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ahsoka said confusingly.

"Jedi and Sith working together, did not see this coming?"

Four holes were blown from the ceiling, troopers avoided the fallen debris. Two giant mechanical walkers had landed as a few dozen black armored troopers floated down with their jet packs.

The mechanical walkers are a two leg simple machine, able to see pilots, each armed with a large six barreled gatling gun also armed with a grenade launcher. One of the walkers started to shred the Imperial clones as the other fired its grenades closing the entrance.

A black trooper climbed on one of the walkers. "Everyone!" he shouted trying to gain everyone's attention. "That will only be giving us a short amount of time, the extraction team will be coming out of hyper space in five minutes, we only got one shot at this, for the safety of the Jedi!" he said and dropped from the walker.

A Sith walked to Oppo. "The walkers and a dozen troopers are to hold them off as we escape with the last convoy." He said looking up to the walkers.

"We're ready to serve sir." One of the pilots said.

The temporarily Jedi Master nodded and turned to his fellow Jedi. "Evacuate the Temple immediately!"

**-OOOOO-**

"Is that all the holocron?" said one of the black armored troopers holding a heavy blaster.

"That's all of them just need more time getting the data from the library." One of the black troopers said, downloading through his wrist computer.

"How long will that take?"

"Done!" he said running to the D5-Mantis gunship. "Let's get out of here!"

**-OOOOO-**

At the main entrance, two walkers with a dozen black troopers. They were ready to die, they are honored to serve the Revolution.

"Hey!" The first pilot said drinking a sip of alcohol and passed it to the second pilot. "Our first drink of the day boys, and soon to be our last." He said receiving nods.

"Well" said the second pilot. "We all can't die without a big bang." He said activating the engines self destruction sequence as the first pilot did the same setting to six minutes.

The bottle is passed to trooper to trooper to the last drop. The crumbled wall is destroyed as the Imperial clones pored in the great wall. The walkers started to shred the Imperial clones with the gatling guns also firing their grenade launchers. The troopers then started firing the left over clones that escaped the walkers.

**-OOOOO-**

The rest of the group ran to the Mess Hall meeting with seeing a few of the black armored troopers with Shaak Ti.

"Ahsoka!" Shaak Ti cried to the younger Togruta.

"Mom!" Ahsoka cried giving her a hug.

"I thought I lost you." Shaak Ti cried in tears of joys.

"I thought I lost you too." Ahsoka cried as well.

"Love the family reunion but we need to move!" Traux said.

Everyone went into the remaining D5-Mantis gunships and left to orbit with the rest of the other gunships.

**-OOOOO-**

"Exiting lightspeed in three…two…one."

Exiting out of lightspeed, the _Aggressor_ star destroyers were moved up front as the _Nebula_ star destroyers are being protected. Confronting them are a dozen _Venator_ star destroyers.

"FIRE!"

The _Aggressors _fired their powerful cannons destroying four of _Venators_. Turbo blasters are fired among the remaining _Venators_, covering fire for the _Nebulas_ with the _Aggressor_ flag ship to push forward to the atmospheres of Corusant.

**-OOOOO-**

"Suck laser you frakkers!" one of the black armored troopers, firing as many of the Legion clones as he can with his heavy blaster before being shot in the chest multiple time.

"It's been nice knowing you brothers." One of them said as he returned fire.

The walkers continued to fire, running out of grenades, all they can do is just fire from their gatling guns shredding as many as they can, with an explosion, destroying the Grand Hall along with the Legion and themselves.

**-OOOOO-**

The gunships reached orbit, flying to the _Nebulas _and an_ Aggressor_.

"There's our ride." The pilot said.

Within the back, both Togrutas are seated on the floor, Ahsoka kept crying in her mother's arms trying to gain comfort. "Don't cry little one." Shaak Ti said trying to calm her down. "It'll be alright."

"**Attention all passengers this is your captain speaking,"** the pilot said through the intercom. **"Well be landing soon in the **_**X-Caliber**_** and soon be leaving Coruscant."**

**-OOOOO-**

The Dark Lord walked to the hanger with his apprentice by his side as they see a D5-Mantis landing in front of them. His hands are now behind his back as the doors opened to see Shaak Ti, Ahsoka, Traux, and the other Sith and the armored troopers walking out.

The Jedi are confronted by the mysterious Dark Lord. He respectfully bowed to them as they did the same.

"I hope this adventure isn't too much of your troubles is it?" he said.

Shaak Ti responded. "There were a few knots but almost everyone made it out."

He nodded as he turned to his apprentice. "Tell captain Viral to set a course to Korriban."

"At once master." She said as she disappeared into the shadows.

"Who is she?" Ahsoka said. 'Do I know her, and do I know him?"

The Dark Lord turned around as he exited the hanger. "Someone you know from a really long time." He said making her confused. "Would you like to join me?" The Jedi followed him down the hall.

This made Traux curious. "So you're a Dark Lord right?"

"Yes."

"Then what is your name?"

He stopped as the Jedi did too. He turned around for his visor to look at his blue eyes. "I am Darth Cadmus, Lord of Creation," he said. "I recreated the Sith Order to create peace."

"Out of curiosity," Shaak Ti said. "How did you do that?"

"By killing a weak Sith lord," he said turning around. "Making a few changes to the order and the rules a little, it wasn't that bad."

"And why the sudden change of heart." Ahsoka said with concern. 'Are you really him?'

He stopped and turned around again. "I'm just helping out a friend that's all."

Without warning Ahsoka slugged the Dark Lord with a force covered right hook, knocking his helmet off with a fist shape dent.

Anisa saw what happened as she appeared out of the shadows "You bitch!" she shouted activating her lightsaber staff ready to skewer the Togruta.

"No!" Anisa stopped as she heard her master. She turned around to see her master unmasked it was none other that Ti'ian himself.

"But master?" Anisa questioned.

"It's alright." He said rubbing his left cheek. "I pretty much deserve it." He had grown for the last five years, his eyes are are amber to represent as a Sith, he'd grown black short facial hair, as scars went from his right cheek and above his left eye brow.

Traux's eyes widened looking at his long lost brother. "Son of a Bantha, you alive!"

"In the flesh." He stood up as he looked at Ahsoka.

"How could you just leave me!" she said as she started to cry. "Five years and you didn't bother talking to me!"

"I'm sorry" he said feeling the guilt in his heart.

She slapped him across the face. "That is for leaving me all alone." She said and grabbed his head to her eye level. "And this is for making me wait." She closed her eyes as she slammed her lips into his. His eyes were closed too as arms are wrapped around her waist as her arms snaked around his neck.

Anisa's eyes were widened to see a Jedi, kissing her master. They pulled away from each other for air and both their eyes stared one another. "Totally worth the wait." She said.

"Amen."

"Master what is the meaning of this?" Anisa said with disbelief. "Why did you just kiss this Jedi?"

"Oh right, you two haven't properly met. Anisa Tano." He said making Ahsoka's eyes widened. "This is Ahsoka Tano, you big sister, Ahsoka this is-."

"My baby sister?"

**Ain't I a stinker? How did she know Ti'ian is Darth Cadmus? What happened to the other Jedi? You'll just have to wait next chapter Judgment Day part 2. If you don't know the walker look up on Lost Planet wiki  
><strong>


	5. Judgment Day Part 2

**I do not own Star Wars thank you. I also used the vital suits or called walkers from Lost Planet both 1 and 2 which I also don't own in case your confuse thank you.**

"Anisa Tano, this is Ahsoka Tano, your big sister, Ahsoka this is-."

"My baby sister?"

Anisa's eyes widened looking at her master, then her _sister. _"My sister?"

Anisa's eyes started to water, dropping her lightsaber staff as she ran to her with a hug. Ahsoka's eyes started to water too, hugging her sister back.

Ti'ian picked up his dented helmet and turned to the Tano sisters. "I'll leave you two be, but right now I need to check on the reports on the other retrieval teams." He said as he left to the bridge, followed by Traux, leaving the Jedi and his apprentice.

"Why haven't you contacted us," Traux said trying to get his answers from his long lost brother. "We could have stopped this."

"I didn't want to tell because it'll draw suspicion to the Council and to the Chancellor," Ti'ian said to his brother. "Including Anakin which Obi-Wan won't be keeping his mouth shut."

Traux stop dead on his tracks. "You knew this would happen?"

He stopped also turning his upper body to him. "Apparently I knew before I became a Sith Lord."

Traux looked at his Fallen Jedi brother. "What happened to you," he said in a serious voice. "You were a Jedi and now a Sith?"

Ti'ian looked at his brother with his amber eyes, using the force to show him what happen. Not knowing showing it to Anisa and Ahsoka too.

**-4years, 10 months, 28 days-Ti'ian-**

Two whole months, being caged in a prison, thought to be extinct, now still habititant by the Sith. The poison would have killed me, back then, only to be actually saved by Sith Pure Bloods. Red skinned people who are strong with the dark side. I tried to see, but only darkness. I would use the force to see if it weren't for these force restriction bands with this shock collar on my neck, could see what's happening.

My vision started to grow more. The Jedi Temple started to crumble in front of me, Anakin Skywalker and his Legion Army of clones, massacring the Jedi I known for Years. Ahsoka was the last to stand, beheaded to the hands of Skywalker. I have five years before that happened.

I then heard footsteps. I lashed to my feet ready for the worst that they would do to me.

I heard the cage open, the Sith guards shocked me to my knees as they dragged me out of the cage.

I could hear the grunts and cries, with lightsabers crashing each other. I think I'm trouble with a capital T with a wampa eating me feet first. I was suddenly thrown to some ring. I staggered to get up, hearing the laughter of the Sith Acolytes.

"_Attention class,"_ said one of the Sith also a teacher, good thing I know the Sith language. _"Today we are here to kill your first Jedi." Kill_? Forget the wampa, I'd rather be digested in a sarlacc pit instead!

The Acolytes cheered for their real kill. The Sith guards removed the restraints, finally making me see through the force as I could see every person in this room surrounded in a dark aura. I got up as I heard footsteps surrounding me, as I can hear the activations of their lightsabers, and the burning intensity from their blades.

I turned to one of the trainers with disbelief. _"How am I supposed to __**fight**__ when I have nothing to fight with?"_ I said in Sith.

He chuckled as he walked away, leaving me to the Gundarks. I turned back to the Acolytes, readying my fists until I heard two pieces of metal had been dropped and slide to my feet. I used the force to see two guard shotos, tonfa like lightsabers.

I don't know they came from, but I didn't have much of a choice then. I picked them up as I positioned myself. Activating the blood red blades from both ends, they're supposed to be single bladed, but in this situation, I'll take it.

I heard a battle cry from behind as I spun as I blocked the attack and slashed his stomach. More and more came. I went on auto pilot. Dodge, spin, block, slice right, counter left, jump spin attack, thanking for this three-sixty I gain from the force. I felt the Dark Side coursing through my veins, I need to stop, but I just can't stop. I blocked from behind as I tried to attack, until I saw a familiar face, Ahsoka's face, my Ahsoka, no she's a little younger than the one I know. That's when the electrical shocks came at me from behind.

Dropped to my knees as I felt more electricity came as I screamed in agony.

"_You said this is just a mere padawan,"_ Said a sinister voice, probably the lord around here. _"He's too dangerous, get rid of him."_

I got up with the guard shotos still in my hands, using the force to see an old man in a black cloak surrounded in a faint dark aura. _"So you're the leader huh, I thought you have more muscle, but all I see is just a weakling, killing a padawan from someone's hands instead of yours?"_

The Sith master sneered at me, readying his lightsaber. _"You stay silent __**boy**__?"_

I simply smirked and ready myself with my new weapons. _"Make me." _I taunted.

The Sith roared and sprung at me lightsaber first. I moved aside as our saber clashed to each other. I was right, he's way out of shape I'll give him that, but I can see his aura growing with every strike. I blocked a powerful strike, sending me flying across the halls. I landed on my feet as I staggered I senesed him comng back for more, but I could feel the Dark Side growing in me as well. He came from above with a strike. I raised my right guard shoto to block the incoming attack, making a crater bellow my feet. I struck struck back with my left, cutting a bit of his cloak as he landed on ground as he clashed our crimson blades.

My strength grew. The Dark Side grew with my speed as did my opponent. I pushed his lightsaber and force pushed him back to the training room. I walked back to the training room, sensing the fear from the Acolytes and the other warriors.

The Sith Master staggered to get up, he used his force lightning to stop me, but I raised my hand to absorb it. Again and again he tried, but all his attempts just turned to food for me. My Dark powers grew. I'm no longer a Jedi. I am a Sith.

"_Kill him," _The weaken Sith shouted to his guards, but they were unmoved. _"That's an order!"_

I slipped my left guard shoto to my pocket and pulled the Sith's lightsaber out of his hands into mine. I stopped as I sensed a powerful force within the temple. A phantom like image of the force had come forth of a powerful Sith that I know only from the Old Repiblic. _"Darth Revan?"_

He raised his hand as he shook his head, masked with his helmet. "No need for that language," he said as he looked at me. "I've been in this accursed temple for too long as I've waited for someone with your ability to take my power, I know of your visions boy."

The Sith Master stood looking at the Phantom of Darth Revan. _"He is nothing. Let me slay this Jedi to gain your Honor."_

Revan raised his hand, clutching it to force choke the weak Sith, taking the dark aura from him as he killed him. Making me glad not killing him, mom would say he isn't worth it. The ball of dark energy floated in his hands as he absorbed it into the force himself. "Lay your blood to form the contract."

I put away my guard shoto and the Sith's lightsaber away in my pockets. I took a sharp rock and sliced the palm of my hand, letting the blood drip in front of Revan. He waved his hand at the blood now evaporated to his body. "My strength is yours, use it well."

I nodded as I bowed to the Lord. "Rest in peace, my Lord."

He nodded. Transferring his power into me, the pain was excruciating, as my eyes started to burn, yet the energy given to me is so powerful. He vanished, joining the force to his loved ones. I opened my eyes to see everything again. Blind no more.

I turned to the guards, shivered in fear in front of me. _"I want information on the outer rim for any cloners, other than any of them Kominoians."_ They both nodded and ran off. I looked at the Acolytes as I walked to them. One by one, they have no potential, all but one. A young Togruta no older than twelve, she looked down so scared at me, reminds me of Ahsoka. "What's your name?"

"A…Anisa."

"Sir name too."

"T…Tano."

I smirked and patted her montrals, making her surprised as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we got work to do." I said walking through the halls. I didn't hear her walking beside me as I turned my head to her. "Well?"

She caught up to me as I continued to walk around in Korriban.

**-OOOOO-Normal POV-**

Traux looked at his brother in disbelief. He would sya a word only to be beaten by a dark grey uniform navel cadet came to Ti'ian. "Sir, we have word on the Kashyyyk team. They are in need of reinforcements."

Ti'ian nodded to the cadet. "Contact the armada to change course to Kashyyyk immediately."

**-OOOOO-**

'Oh force,' Ahsoka that, still crying in her sisters arms.

"You saw it too." Anisa said still tearing.

"**Attention all passengers," said the intercom. "We're changing course to Kashyyyk."**

"I thought we're heading to Korriban?" Ahsoka said in confuse as she dried her tears.

Shaak Ti looked up. "There must be trouble."

**-OOOO-**

The Battle of Utapau, Obi-wan Kenobi riding on his varactyl mount as they scaled on the terrain walls of the sink hole city to the upper levels. Cody was about to give the order to fire from the AT-TA turret, only to be interrupted by the new sounds of the gunships from the Revolutionaries. Bombarding the heavy artillery from there missiles, dropping off white and red armor troopers, with walkers similar to the ones of Corascant as the troopers are similar to the black troopers. Obi-wan was confused, but snapped out as one of the clones tried to shoot him down, only to be saved by the unknown trooper. When he got to the upper levels, one of them saluted up to him.

"I've a full battalion waiting at your command."

He nodded, igniting his blade, joining the fight for the revolution.

**-OOOOO-**

In the crystal planet of Mygeeto, Ki Adi Mundi leads the attack with the reinforcements of the 501st legion. The legion had stopped Ki looked confused as his army aimed at their rifles at him, Ki readied his blade for the worse. Before the clones could fire, red missiles were flown in the sky, crashing into the clones around the Cerean. Confusion had built up only to see a D5-Mantis gunship landed by him. The doors opened to see six black armored troopers.

"Get in!" one of them shouted blasting the incoming Legion.

He didn't hesitate, blocking a few bolts as he ran in the gunship, escaping his death.

**-OOOOO-**

On planet Felucia, leading the 327th Star Corps is Aayla Secura, lead them through the thick forests of Felucia. Commander Bly and a few of the Clone troopers followed Aayla. Before they could aim their blasters at the Jedi Twi'lek, red blaster bolts went flying in all direction avoiding Aayla. A male Sith had popped down by her and started slashing the clones that tried to kill her. She would kill the Sith but he saved her, she joined him blocking the blue blaster bolts and slashing the clones as a hail of red bolts fired upon the clones.

**-OOOOO-**

Barriss Offee slashed the Separatist droids from her path, behind her is a AT-TE.

"Fire!" she ordered.

The AT-TE stopped, instead of aiming the droids, it aimed at Barriss. A black armored trooper tackled Barriss, avoiding the blasts from the AT-TE. The trooper was on top of her.

"Stay down." He said, pulling a rocket launcher, destroying the AT-TE. He swapped his weapon to a repeater blaster rifle, and ran off to battle. When she got up she sees four fire balls crashed down from a distance by the destroyed AT-TE. She ran over for a closer look at the balls of fire, now extinguished to be a large mechanical pod.

The doors open, a Sith came out. Barriss reacted as she readied her blade, only the Sith didn't pull his weapon and passed her with a few dozen black armored troopers as if she didn't exist. Her mind puzzled, her arms dropped as her lightsaber is turned off. She shooked her head between the pod and the running Sith and troopers. Another pod opened to be a hooded Jedi ran out of the pod followed by white and red armor troopers carrying between heavy bolt blasters to repeater bolt rifles. They followed the Sith to battle. Two more pods opened up, two large machines came out of each of those two pods.

One of the two are a large four legged scorpion machine, its rear legs are attached with four barrel rocket launcher as it's also caterpillar tracks, as the front legs are armored plated, the body is heavily armored, equipped with a two three barrel turbo blaster as the tail is mounted with a heavy cannons. As the other two are smaller but at least one third of a size of her size, it's a two leg walker, attached with two machine guns, able to see the pilot, he raised his right arm, the walker mimicked as the gun rotated. The machines went to battle as one of the walkers flexed its legs, changing to a tank.

"Hey!" Barriss turned her head to the same black armored trooper that left her. "I thought I told you to stay put?"

She grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. "Please tell me I'm crazy." She said. "I'm seeing Sith walking around with a Jedi in battle saving my arse!" All the trooper did was to slap her across the face a few times to get her senses together. "Thank you I needed that."

"Your not crazy girl, now come on we're missing the action" He said as he ran to battle followed by Barriss.

"Do you have a name?" she said.

"They call me Soni." He said as he stopped and quickly pulled her to him, avoiding a group of the Star Corps clones and returned fire as Barriss blocked their fire until they all went down.

"That's twice you saved me?" She said

"Let's worry about that later, right now we got a planet to clean out." Soni said as he kept firing at the Star Corps troopers.

**-OOOOO-**

In the planet of Cato Neimoidia, flying above Boz Pity is Plo Koon, followed by the ARC 170 starfighters. Plo felt a disturbance, the ARC fighters started firing at him. Plo took evasive action, trying to out fly. A sudden change when X-Wing fighters and ISF-Interceptors, flown behind the ARC fighters and blasting out them off of Plo's tail.

Plo pulled up as the unexpected fighters followed him, providing cover for him to escape into one of the three _Nebula_ star destroyers that came out from lightspeed.

**-OOOOO-**

In Saleucami, Stass Allie road her BARC speeder, being under fire by her own clones of the 91st Reconnaissance Corps, a rain of red bolts came from a dozen of D5-Mantis Gunships rained around her, suppressing the clones as she speed forward to board on one of the gunships.

**-OOOOO-**

In the planet of Kashyyyk, home of the Wookies, the battle rages on to a three way war, between the droids, the New Empire, and the Revolutionaries with the Wookies and the Jedi.

"Master Yoda!" Luminara shouted, being back to back with Yoda, and a Sith wielding two red lightsabers, blocking droids and clone blasters. "Am I going insane?"

"Same question, I should ask." Yoda said. "Reason you have come, Sith?"

The Sith thrown his lightsaber at an AT-RT, cutting the clone rider in half as it came back. "I'm just following orders from my Lord."

"The _Lord_, who is" Yoda question, as he deflected a bolt back at a super battle droid.

"He should be coming in with reinforcements right about-," Right on cue, D5-Mantis Gunships, drop pods flown from the atmosphere landing in the beach, releasing black white armored troopers. "Now."

**-OOOOO-**

The gunships flown over the beaches, the lower turrets aimed down on the upcoming Juggernaut tanks coming from the clones, one of them opened its side doors to be Darth Cadmus himself in his new helmet, replacing the old one from Ahsoka's fierce punch. Beside him are Ahsoka, Anisa, Traux and Shaak Ti, ready to defend Kashyyyk, cleaning out the planet of droids and the Empire clones.

Cadmus turned to Traux with his guard shotos, releasing four blood red blades from both ends of the tonfa like lightsabers. "Bet I can kill more clones and droids than you can."

Traux smirked at the Dark Lord known as his brother. "You're on." Cadmus nodded jumped forward with a back flip. "Show off!" Traux said jumped forward, releasing his grey blade.

Cadmus blocks the incoming blaster bolts, hitting holes through his black cape as the same did with Traux. They landed softly on the beach using the force, removing their damaged cloaks as they charge into the 41st Elite Corps and the droids of the CSI. Traux reflected many blaster bolts as he sliced against clones of the Elite Corps and the droids.

Cadmus spun his guard shotos blocking and deflecting many bolts, hacking and slashing anything but his own men with great speed. He jumped on a clone on his legs pushing his feet together. He spun snapping the clone's neck as he throw the clone aside. His right hand loosened his thumb and both his middle and index finger, compressing a large amount of the force, releasing it on the Juggernaut tank, destroying it with great power.

Traux turn to the Dark Lord. "That's so not fair."

"I'm a Sith Lord, better catch up on your training **knight**."

In time Ahsoka dropped in with her green lightsabers in her reverse grip, slicing down the clones with her sister Anisa with her blood red lightsaber staff. More jedi came to fight along with white armored troopers by their sides clearing the beach full of clones.

The Clones started to retreat to the forest, trying to get to their ships for off planet.

The Wookies roared with victory, winning in the home front with the help of the Revolutionists, both Sith and Jedi. Some of the Wookies gave a good Wookie hugs to the ones close to each other.

"TI'IAN UNDULI VINDI!" shouted from the not so calm Luminara Unduli to her son.

Cadmus deactivated his guard shotos before hearing a familiar voice. "Oh frak." He said

Without any warning, Luminara jumped in front of him, giving him a bone crushing hug. "My baby is alive. My baby!" she cried to her son.

Shaak Ti came to her friend poking her shoulder. "You might want to let go before he loses his oxygen supply."

She let go, making him fall to his knees, gasping for air. "How does everyone know it's me?"

Yoda walked to the Dark Lord. "From the Force, doesn't hide anyone." Yoda said taking a breath. "Five years missing, waited five years have been worth it."

Cadmus took his helmet off revealing his true face as Ti'ian Vindi. "Glad to see all of you guys again." A white armored trooper came up to Ti'ian. "Sir, do you want us to chase the rest of the targets?"

"Not my orders," he said turning to the Jedi. "Theirs."

"Hunt them you shall," Yoda said looking at the white trooper. "One of ours no more."

He nodded, ordering troopers on bike like walkers with a gatling gun mounted. The legs have flex, turning them to levitated bikes, hovering into the forest for the hunt.

Ti'ian put his helmet back on, turning himself back to Darth Cadmus. "We have transported the other Jedi Tython, where you all must go." He said walking to a D-5 Mantis gunships with the Sith warriors and the black troopers boarding to Korriban.

"Wait." Ahsoka exclaimed to Cadmus. "You're just going to leave us?"

He stopped and turns to Ahsoka. "I can't step into Jedi Soil. You're a Jedi and I'm a Sith." He said looking down.

She walked up to him removing his helmet to see his true face. "I want to stay with you," she said with her right hand on his left cheek. "I just found you and I'm not leaving you again, ever."

He looked into her dead serious eyes. "Ahsoka there are laws between Jedi and Sith?"

"I'd sacrifice my Jedi days to be with you." His eyes widened as well as the Jedi Order and the Sith Order did too. "**Vader** tried to kill us. I can feel your sadness. There's no need to hide it, I promised to find you before the Council took us apart, I want to stay with you forever."

"I'm sorry Ahsoka." The Sith Lord said, gently taking his helmet back from her hands. "This is where we part for the moment." He turned to Yoda. "The _Nebula _starships will stay with you Jedi, as well as the white troopers." He looked back at Ahsoka for one last glance, and walked away to the D-5 Mantis gunships, flying to the _Aggressors _to the _X-Caliber._

**-OOOOO-**

Two long hours in hyperspace, taking the clock to night in their time, _Aggressor _ships along the _Nebulas_, flown to Tython with only six more hours ahead.

Ahsoka walked through the halls of the _X-Caliber_, from door to door she will not take, even her own room. No room had been claimed until she saw two red cloaked Sith guards, carrying lightpikes and shields.

She walked up to the door, only to be block the lightpikes. "Turn back Jedi." The one on the right said.

In time, the door opened to reveal Ti'ian, only in his pants with a towel rapped around his shoulders. "That's enough you two," he said, letting the guards cease their weapons. "She's my guest, take the night off boys, I'll be fine." The Guards looked tensed, but obeyed their Lord and left.

Ahsoka looked at Ti'ian as he came close to her. Their eyes are locked, they know what they want. Ahsoka's arms wrapped around his neck as Ti'ian wrapped her waist, pulling each other into a heated kiss, leading into his quarters as he used the force to lock the doors.

She tackled him to the bed, throwing the towel from his shoulders. He pulled down to lay her on the bed, removing the shirt off of her.

The night was so young yet so passionate. Five years away, five years missing, five years of training, five years remembering, five years worth waiting.

**Totally worth it huh? Five years and their hormones just went blowing. Next: Welcome Home**

**Walkers from lost planet**

**GTT-01 Nadia: Utapau, Coruscant, **

**GTF-13M Evax: Kashyyyk**

**GAB-25M Cakti: Felucia**

**GAH-41BSL: Baylid**


	6. Welcome Home

_**Anakin Skywalker, or known as Darth Vader, walked on the solid steel above the molten lava, the lava planet of Mustafar, meeting place of the CSI to form peace to the Republic. Anakin walked in to the base, using the force to close all the entrances with no escape. Anakin activated his lightsaber, started to massacring every one, working with the Separatists.**_

_**Nuke Gunray was the last, looking at the fallen Jedi. "We have made peace. There is no WAR!"**_

_**Anakin didn't respond, only to slice his head off.**_

_**A Naboo Ship had landed, walking out is a Padme Amidala, nine months pregnant, looking for Anakin.**_

_**She found Anakin walking out of the base of the CSI.**_

"_**Anakin," She said to her once beloved. "What have you done?"**_

"_**I created peace Padme," he said. "The only war left is the Revolution."**_

"_**Anakin we can get away from the war, just the two of us, we can run away." She said with tears.**_

"_**No, can't you see, I'm stronger than anyone, I can protect you. The Emperor has no power over."**_

"_**Anakin," she cried in tears. "You're breaking me. I don't know who you are anymore."**_

_**Anakin held his hand to Padme force choking her, as she held her own neck, trying to grasp for air, until arms went limp.**_

**-OOOOO-**

Ti'ian woke up from his vision. He felt a warm weight on his body. He looked down to see Ahsoka, basking in the after glow under his sheets from their _activity. _He smiled as he kissed her montrals. She began to stir and looked at her long lost lover. She crawled on his chest and gave him a passionate kiss.

"So worth the wait." She said, snuggling his neck.

"Amen Ahsoka," he said, looking at the clock on the nightstand. "We've about an hour before we arrive."

Ahsoka made a pouted look as she got up and started to get dress. Ti'ian used the force, bringing his Sith armor from the closet, as well as his helmet.

She finished putting on her gloves as Ti'ian adjusted his new cape. Ahsoka walked up to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "When was the last time I've told you I love?"

"Six years ago," He responded, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I never forget the day I gave you your head-dress."

"Why can't we be together again?"

"The feud between Jedi and Sith never ended, I've been trying my best to bring peace to both sides."

"And yet the flames still burn between us."

Ti'ian looked into her eyes. "I'll find a way."

She smiled as she cupped her hand on his cheek. "I missed you."

"As do I." He said, kissing her for one last time.

**-OOOOO-**

Grand master Yoda meditated in his quarters, he felt a tremor in the force.

"Master Yoda?" Ti'ian voice came through the door.

"Come in, Come in." Yoda responded, using the force to open the door. "Join me in meditation will you?"

Ti'ain enters in with his helmet under his arm as Ahsoka is by his side. They sat on the floor, crossing their legs to join Yoda in meditation.

"What troubles you, Dark Lord?" Yoda said

"It's about Anakin." Ti'ian said. "He's heading to Mustafar to slay the CSI leaders, deceived by Sidious for Peace."

"More is there?"

Ahsoka looked at Ti'ian with concern as he continued. "A woman named Padme, she's pregnant, she tried to get Anakin back, but his mind is corrupted. He misused the force killing her."

Ahsoka stand and looked at the masters. "We have to go to Mustafar."

Yoda held his hand in front to her. "Alone Obi-wan must face." Yoda said. "Contact Kenobi I must."

She wanted to Protest, but she couldn't argue against her master.

**-OOOOO-**

The ships have reached Tython, home of the Jedi Order. _Nebula _starships surround the planet. Within the docking bay of the _X-Caliber_, Jedi entered in the gunships, flying onto the Tython, their new home.

Ti'ian now Cadmus along side with Ahsoka had just entered. Anisa stared at her master and her sister with jealousy yet really happy for her sister.

She walked up to her master and bowed. "The ships are ready master."

He nodded as he left Ahsoka alone with Anisa to see the other Sith warriors. Anisa turned to her big sister with a smile. "I'm glad I have a sister," she said giving her a hug. "I've been alone of that planet all my life until he came."

"Cadmus?" she questioned.

She pulled away with a nod and turned to her master. "Ever since he came, the Sith Order had changed so much, no executions. Training progressions have gotten better, health clinics made everyone healthy." She paused and looked at her lightsaber staff. "Lord Cadmus trained me to be a better person, he trained me to fight for what's right. He treated me like I'm his own."

Ahsoka put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "He is the greatest person we've ever met in our lives." She said, looking at her found lover. "He loves us."

"Maybe." Anisa muttered to herself.

Ahsoka heard her muttering and smiled. "You love him, don't you?"

Anisa's montrals and lekkus darkened. "N…no I don't." she protested.

Ahsoka pointed. "The montrals don't lie you know." Anisa looked at her in fear. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She calmed down with a sigh of relief. "But do me a favor." Ahsoka came close to her sister's ear. "Confess to him."

Anisa looked to faint as she looked at her sister. "What?"

"You heard me." She smiled

"But…but I can't, what if he rejects, what if he abandons me, what about you?"

Ahsoka smiled in response. "I'll be fine, He'll never reject you, I love him even my own sister loves him, I want you to be with him for me."

Anisa thought for a moment, her master never rejected her once, he saved her countless times. Even when she had nightmares, he didn't say no when she stayed with him.

"**Attention all Jedi, you are all clear to land on Tython," **said the captain. "**I repeat, you are all clear to land on Tython."**

"I better go." She said hugging her sister as Anisa hugged back. "I'll miss you sis."

"I'll miss you too."

Ahsoka leaned close to her ear. "Make me proud." She whispered and walked off to the gunships. Ahsoka looked at Cadmus for one last time and entered the gunship to fly to her new home.

**-OOOOO-**

"It's nice knowing you brother." Traux said, giving Cadmus a brotherly hug.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other soon in battle." Cadmus said, smiling under his helmet. He looked at Ahsoka whom talking to her sister.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her." Traux said patting his back.

"Thanks, you're the best."

"She's family, we both can see that." Traux said and left to the gunships

**-OOOOO-**

The gunships had landed in the home planet of the Jedi Order. The doors have opened, flowing a tremendous power had been felt through the Jedi.

"So this is our new home?" Luminara said, feeling the powers of the light.

"I never thought with such a powerful Force be in one planet." Shaak Ti said, with the other Jedi coming out of the transports.

Hooded Jedi had walked up the arrivals. One of them lifted their hoods to see a female human, covering some sort of blind fold on their eyes. Miralukas, humanoids with no eyes but strong with the force for there sights.

"Welcome Jedi, to Tython." She said with a respectful bow. "I am Loania Anohs. I will be your guide. My master has been expecting you."

"Expected we are already?" Yoda said, receiving a small hover chair from the hooded Jedi.

As they walked to the Temple, it was exactly like the Temple on Coruscant. Many Jedi are out worlders, injured and healing from the other Miralukas.

Coming out of the temple is Mace Windu, with a prosthetic right arm, talking to an elderly Miraluka male. He had a long beard reaching to the mid chest, short white hair, wrappings around his eyes. He wore traditional Jedi grand maser clothing as a standard lightsaber is placed on his belt.

Master Yoda hopped off his over chair as he walked to the Miraluka Grand Master. "Expecting us Grand Master, are you?"

The Miraluka bowed to Yoda. "Yes, I am Grand Master Orphus Dopano. I am respectful to meet another Grand Master."

Yoda bowed back. "Respectful I am," he said walking into the Temple. "Discussing the war we must."

**-OOOOO-**

The _Aggressor_ starships hit to lightspeed, heading home to Korriban. Ti'ian meditated in his quarters, recreating his lightsabers from the tonfas two different lightsaber, one is a light lightsaber hilt, being placed with a blue and green crystal from his old lightsaber staff. The other is a black hilt with two blood red crystals. The finishing touches were made as the hilts were locked in ready.

His right hand gripped the white hilt in a reverse grip, igniting a blue core, covered in a green light. His left gripped the black hilt, igniting a blood red blade. He deactivated them, locking the butts of the hilts together to a lightsaber staff, placing it on his nightstand.

He heard his door opened. He turned to see Anisa, looking a bit nervous, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yes Anisa?" Ti'ian said to his apprentice.

"My I come in?" she said nervously.

Ti'ian smiled. "Sure." She walked in, closing the door using the force. She sat down on his bed as did he next to her. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Anisa had her hands together, titling her thumbs. "Can I tell you something?"

He stared into her amber eyes. "Anything."

'Here goes nothing.' She thought to herself, swallowing the fear down. "I love you." His eyes widened, looking into her, she's telling the truth. Anisa saw his reaction, she stood up, and about to walk to the door only to be stopped as a hand grasped hers.

"Is it true?" he said as Anisa turned back to him. "Do you really love me?"

Anisa looked into her master's eyes. "Ever since we've met, I tried to kill you, yet you didn't kill me. You chose me over everyone. You didn't just chose me for potential, you chose me because something ticked in you."

Ti'ian blinked and smiled. "Yes, I didn't chose you for potential, I chose you from my heart."

"Master?"

"No, it's my turned to confess." He said as he came closer to her. "I love you too, both Ahsoka and you."

Anisa's heart started to swell as her montrals and lekkus darkened. Ahsoka was right. He loved both of them as they loved him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her lips crashed into his for a heated kiss. Ti'ian didn't reject her, he loves Ahsoka yet he also loves Anisa. Not as an apprentice, as a lover.

Anisa removed her cloak as she sank to the bed, pulling her master in with her while Ti'ian removed his armor. He removed his shirt as he continued kissing her.

**-OOOOO-**

"Anakin, you're breaking me." Padme cried, disbelieving her husband. "I don't know you anymore."

In time, a Revolution gunship flown over them, dropping in and landed perfectly on the platform is Obi-wan Kenobi.

"You sent him to kill me!" Anakin shouted at Padme, force chocking Padme into unconscious.

"Anakin, what have you done!" Obi-wan shouted to Anakin.

"She betrayed me," Anakin said, readying his lightsaber. "As well did the Jedi."

"We didn't betray you." Obi-wan ready his. "You betrayed all off us, you were supposed to be the chosen one."

"And I still am!"

Anakin charges in on Obi-wan with full strength and anger, Obi-wan being pushed back from the strikes, easy to predict yet difficult to block. The battle was fierce between master and apprentice. The fight was pushed to the CSI base, not knowing where they hit. The controls were destroyed, failing the ray shields protecting the base.

That didn't stop the fight as it lead to outside they were evenly matched, power and power, light vs. darkness, brother against brother. Obi-wan ran of a thin rail of the ray shield projection, followed by Anakin. It was difficult for both of them, both Anakin pressed on attacking his master. Lava had spewed from the river, melting the railings. The projection started to collapse along with the two Jedi. The railing floated as they continued advancing each other as they tried to survive at the same time.

Obi-wan went high of the projection, seeing the distance, closing in on a lava fall. He reacted quickly by grabbing the cables, swinging to see a landing spot. Anakin mimicked him as he readied his lightsaber to strike. Obi-wan found a floating ray shielded platform as he swinged across, safely landing on the floating platform. Anakin was persistent. Landing back on the railing, he ran as he force jumped before the projection had fallen over the lava fall, landing on a ray shield droid.

The battle pressed on, Anakin used the Force to control to the droid, maneuvering through the lava river, pressing the attack on Obi-wan. He stopped attacking as he looked at his master.

"I'm sorry Anakin." Obi-wan said. "I have failed you."

"I should've known the Jedi Order would take over." Anakin said.

"Anakin the Chancellor is evil!"

"But in my point of view the Jedi are evil."

"Then you are **LOST**!"

The fight continued over the lava river, pasting the Mustafarians. Anakin jumped from his droid, landing on the same platform on Obi-wan's, continuing the parry of the blue lightsabers clashing together. Obi-wan jumped back wards on a steep solid ground, looking at Anakin.

"I've won Anakin." Obi-wan said, looking down on Anakin. "I have the higher ground."

"You underestimated my power?" Anakin protested readying himself to jump.

"Don't try it."

Too late, Anakin jumped with a powerful struck, but Obi-wan sliced his ex-padawan's left arm and legs. Anakin fell to the ground, sliding close to the lava trying to grip traction.

"You were the chosen one," Obi-wan shouted to him. "You were suppose to destroy the Sith not join them. Bring balance to the force." He walked away, picking up Anakins lightsaber.

"I HATE YOU!"

Obi-wan turned to the fallen Jedi. "You were my brother Anakin, I loved you." With that said he left leaving Anakin slowly fallen closely to the lava, engulfing himself in flames.

**-OOOOO-**

The _Aggressor_ starships exited lightspeed to Korriban, home to the Sith. Ti'ian began to stir as he felt a tremor of the Force. He slowly got up, trying not to wakeup his apprentice in his bed.

He exited the room quietly dressed in his Sith armor with his helmet on as his new lightsaber staff is strapped to the belt. He made his way to the bridge, the door opened as a Cadet accidentally bumped in to him.

"F…forgive me my Lord." He said in fear but froze when Cadmus placed his hand on his shoulder.

"All is forgiven," Cadmus said, seeing the Cadet calming down. "What's the hurry?"

"The Sith Lords wanted an audience with you, immediately." He said.

Cadmus nodded as he entered the bridge. The room went dark as six red hooded figured holograms appeared the projections. From right to left is a male Besalisk Darth Besark the Wrath, a female Thisspiasian Darth Orva the Envy, a male Pure Blood Sith Darth Corvus the Pride, a male Dashade as Darth Turo the Sloth, a male Zygeriian is Darth Igoth the Greed, last is a female Twi'lek as Darth Adi'ia the Lust.

Cadmus looked from left to right confusingly then looked at Besark. "Where's Devor?"

Right on cue, a male Zabrak appeared, finishing of a bone leg, he looked thin yet he kept the bone like a tooth pick. Darth Devor the Glutton.

Adi'ian shook her looking at Devor. "Disgusting as always, when are you going to end?"

He chuckled and gave her a wink. "Until I am satisfied, sweet cheeks."

Besark pinched his crest in annoyance. "Enough, both of you!" Besark shouted looking back at Cadmus. "There was a tremor in the Force Cadmus."

"I felt it." He said.

Corvus nodded. "It was as if a powerful being is engulfed with death as it is still alive."

Orva shuddered as she crossed her arms. "Makes me jealous feeling this amount of the Force."

Igoth started to stroke his chin. "This cannot be a coincidence. There must be an explanation for this."

"**I sensed another powerful presence," **Turo said in Dishadian. **"Its power is raw and dangerous."**

Cadmus looked concern at Turo but his body shuddered as well as the other Dark Lords felt it too. He then looked at the Dark Lords. "This will probably involves the Jedi Council?"

Corvus clenched his fist. "We don't need there help."

Orva relaxed herself, wrapping her fingers around her chin. "I have to agree with Cadmus, they might get involve as well it will lead to us."

Adi'ia nodded. "I say we chat with the Jedi."

Turo nodded looking at the Zygeriian who also nodded. Devor grinned and nodded

"Then it's settled." Cadmus looked at Corvus. "We contact the Jedi Council until I land."

Corvus felt his anger rose. But it was let out in a deep breath, remembering his training from Cadmus. Anger will lead to self-destruction as well blinding the path to achievements.

**-OOOOO-**

Anisa started to wake. She rolled to the other side. Her eyes widened and got up, covering herself with the sheets. She then heard the door opened and closed to be her master.

"Morning Anisa." He said taking his helmet off.

"Good morning master." She said respectfully.

Ti'ian shook his head and looked at his apprentice. "You don't have to call me master all the time."

Anisa looked at her master confusingly. "What should I call you?"

Ti'ian smiled as he sat on his bed, scooting closer to her. "Call me Ti'ian." He said, placing his and on her cheek.

Anisa smiled as she kissed him. They separated as Ti'ian smile to her.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking of my Empress."

"Empress?" Anisa thought for a second as her eyes widened. "You don't mean-."

"Anisa Tano." Ti'ian interrupted her. Pulling out a small box, he then kneeled on his right knee, held the box to her, opening it to be an engagement ring. "Will you marry me, to be my wife, my Empress."

Anisa started to cry. All these years secretly eyeing each other, her master risked his life for her, and then had sex in full passion. "Yes." She said crying in joy. "Yes I will." He slipped the ring into her ring finger with a perfect fit, and gave her a passionate kiss. They separated looking into each others eyes. "I know you love Ahsoka."

Ti'ian smiled. "I'll find a way to end this feud. So we can all be together."

The new Empress smiled to the Emperor. "I know you will."

They kissed for once more. Felling the ship shaking, entering the atmosphere, they Sith couple separated as Anisa smiled. "I should get ready."

He nodded walking out of the room for privacy for his Empress.

**-OOOOO-**

"Something isn't right." Darth Sidious muttered to himself. "The Sith wouldn't have saved the Jedi with an army with greater numbers." He felt a tremor of the Force. "Something's not right." He turned to a clone. "Get me a ship."

**-OOOOO-**

Within the Medical Facility of Polis Massa within an asteroid, Padame Amidalawas giving birth to Luke and Leia. Obi-wan received a message from Tython, receiving an unusual communicatin of both the Sith and Jedi Council.

"Children from Skywalker, powerful together, separate we must." Yoda said.

Cadmus nodded. "We need them to be separate, far enough to be untracked by Sidious or Vader."

"We must train them." Orphus said. "They must be strong to face the darkness."

Luminara shook her head. "If we take them the New Empire will surely make a full scale assault on Tython."

"**We must find a way to separate them in order for them to live a **_**normal **_**life until they're found their potential." **Turo said, stroking his bulky chin.

Shaak Ti nodded, turning to Obi-wan. "You must have a theory in that crazy little brain of yours?"

Obi-wan nodded. "Bail Organa will take Leia to Aldeeran, as I will take the boy to Tatooine, living with his a family as I will watch him in the shadows."

Corvus wrapped his fingers to his chin. "Risky yet so devious, no one will think of finding them in neutral grounds, Aldeeran is close to the Revolutions boarder lines, as Tatooine is run by the Hutts. The boy won't be a slave because he's off world as I read the report, Vader has a family in a moister farms where the Hutts agreed to not to uphold any slavery to them."

"All those apposed?" Cadmus said to both sides. Orphus and two Jedi raised there. "All those agreed?" Orphus and the two Jedi hands down as the rest raised there hands. "Then it's settled. We separate them, I will have an agent to support Obi-wan, as another will watch over Leia."

"Precautious, aren't you?" Yoda exclaimed.

"You can't be too careless."

Oppo nodded as he turned to Cadmus. "I never thought to see the day to work with the Sith one day."

Besark nodded. "When we meet again, it will be in the battlefield."

Everyone but Orphus nodded and ended the meeting.

**-OOOOO-**

"Working with the Sith will lead to our destruction." Orphus said to Yoda.

"Changes you have seen, conclusions are not needed." Yoda exclaimed, walking to the exit.

'I have lost him.' Orphus thought. 'I must not turn my back for one second.'

**-3 days later-**

Ahsoka felt sick. She kept going to the refresher time to time, releasing her substances through the toilet.

Shaak Ti got worried and called Luminara on her communicator. "I don't know what's up with her. She kept throwing up constantly in the refresher."

"Really," Luminara said. "Has she eaten anything unusual?"

"She had the craving for some bacon and chocolate. There was this one time she ate pickles too?" she waited for an answer only to hear knocking. "Hang on a second." She opened the door to reveal Luminara herself.

"Where is she?" the Mirialan healer said.

Shaak Ti pointed to Ahsoka's room. They entered to hear Ahsoka releasing her substance in her refresher. They then heard a flush as the young Jedi Togruta walked out, surprisingly seeing her mom and Luminara. "Yes?"

"Shaak Ti was starting to get worried so I came in to see you what's bugging you lately."

Ahsoka went quiet. She started slowly backing away from the masters.

Shaak Ti leaned to Luminaras ear. "Do you have a plan B?"

"Hold her down."

Shaak Ti tackled Ahsoka as they wrestled on the floor. Ahsoka put up a good fight but the Togruta master made a full nelson with her legs wrapped around her legs. Ahsoka tried to get herself out, but couldn't from the master.

"Hold her still." Luminara ordered her friend, using her healing ability on Ahsoka's stomach. Ahsoka gave up as she relaxed yet still wrapped by the Togruta master. A few minutes later, Luminara removed her hand as Shaak Ti released Ahsoka.

"My I have a word with you," Luminara said to Shaak Ti. "In private."

The master left the room leaving Ahsoka confused as she sat on her bed, waiting for her masters.

"SHE'S WHAT!" Shaak Ti shouted from the other room.

**-OOOOO-**

"SHE'S WHAT!" Cadmus exclaimed to a Sith healer.

"She's pregnant my Lord." The healer said. "The Empress will need special care if-my Lord" Cadmus just froze like a statue. The healer snapped her fingers in front of him, but no response. She poked his shoulder, tilting him as he fell to the floor as he's still frozen. "Oh dear."

**Talk about twist to the story huh? If you like it, please review. OC characters are open for any, Sith, Jedi, lightsabers (look up on wookipedia for lightsaber detail), one ability (there are limits), name, age, species, personality, ranking (there are limits) but they will be judged by me. Ok enjoy.**

**Next: Battle of Ryloth II**


End file.
